


나 있는 그대로 받아 줄게요

by kamsangi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Multi, Polyamory, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: “Sometimes the two of you just look so happy with each other." He doesn’t look up. “Maybe one day you’ll realise that you didn’t need me after all.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 38
Kudos: 314





	나 있는 그대로 받아 줄게요

**Author's Note:**

> [chants] chan whump chan whump chan whump
> 
> [title + soundtrack for this drabble](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aq_gsctWHtQ)

“You looked cute on the livestream today.” Jisung clambers onto the bed, hooks his chin over Chan’s shoulder, and picks at the woollen fabric of Chan’s dark sweater. “I like this one. You always look so soft in it.”

“It’s old,” Chan says, tilting his head to smile at Jisung. “And worn-out.”

Beside them, Changbin slides onto the mattress, resting a hand on Chan’s warm knee. “A bit like you,” he teases lightly.

Chan rolls his eyes, but Jisung laughs, bright and easy, and nuzzles at Chan’s cheek with his own. “Soft,” he repeats, eyes gentling, “makes me wanna kiss you all over.”

“What’s stopping you?” Changbin says, leaning forward to smack a kiss to Chan’s other cheek, grinning when Jisung makes an indignant noise at Changbin getting the first move in before he can.

Chan’s eyes curve when he smiles even wider, turning his head to look at Changbin. The sleeve of his sweater is starting to slip off his other shoulder, the one Jisung’s not occupying. “I’m surprised you two didn’t jump me the moment you came in. You usually do.”

“We figured you were still recovering from being in the same room as Younghyun-hyung,” Changbin says, “with your massive crush on him and all.”

The tip of Chan’s ears go red instantly. “Shut up,” he says. “I don’t have a crush.”

“It’s fine,” Jisung sighs, pretending to be all torn up about it, “we know, he’s older and handsome and super talented.”

“Maybe Chan-hyung’ll trade us in one day, huh?” Changbin teases.

It’s a light-hearted jibe that they’ve made countless times before, but this time, Chan’s mouth twists unhappily, and he looks away. “I wouldn’t,” he says, voice muted, “I’m not—you know I wouldn’t, right?” He fidgets like he’s done something wrong, and Changbin’s heart instantly drops to the pit of his stomach. “I thought I told you guys. I don’t want anyone else.”

“Hey, we know, we know. We were just joking.” Jisung frowns, and drops a soft kiss to his shoulder. “We were joking, hyung. Please."

“If anything, you guys would be the ones to find someone else,” Chan murmurs, more to himself than the two of them, “or maybe you’d be happier without one more person. I dunno.”

Changbin recoils slightly. “Dude. Why would you say something like that?”

There’s a pause. Chan doesn’t answer, as if he’s considering whether to answer the question. Whether he should tell the truth. Then, he finally says, “Sometimes the two of you just look so happy with each other. And I… I know I’m not the best at this. I don’t always have time for you two. I can’t give you guys what you need. And you both have each other already.” He doesn’t look up. “Maybe one day you’ll realise that you didn’t need me after all.”

For a long, drawn-out moment, everything is silent. Then, Jisung says, voice small, “That’s not fair.”

“I’m sorry—”

“That’s not fair to _you,”_ Jisung continues, not letting Chan finish. “You can’t just—you can’t say something like that and think that’s even remotely fair to you. Or to us.”

“Where’s this coming from?” Changbin takes Chan’s hand, cradling it between his palms. “Chan-hyung,” he says softly, “Chris. Talk to us. Please.”

Chan shrugs, but he doesn’t move away from them. “It’s just…” he starts, uncertain, “I just want to give you two so much more. More than what I’ve given you. You deserve better.”

“What about what we want, huh?” Changbin feels a surge of exasperation—but it’s not at Chan. It’s at whatever’s made him feel this way.

It’s nothing new. It hadn’t been easy persuading him into this—whatever this is, between the three of them—in the first place. He’d been worried about the team, worried about them, worried about a million and one things, until they’d worked it out. Or, well. Changbin had thought they’d worked it out.

But, now?

“We want you,” Changbin says. “We’ve only ever wanted you. We don’t deserve better—we deserve you.”

Chan finally looks up, and there’s something in his expression that’s just so lost, and so insecure, that Changbin aches to reach out to him and hold him close.

So he does.

Changbin tucks a hand under Chan’s chin, draws him in, and kisses him, soft and slow. “We deserve you,” he repeats, and he kisses Chan again, and again, until Chan’s breathing a little quicker, fingers curling into Changbin’s shirt. When Changbin pulls away, Jisung doesn’t even give him a moment to breathe, crawling into Chan’s lap to press their lips together, open-mouthed and sugar-sweet, until the tension in Chan’s shoulders has faded, until he’s become easy to coax down onto the bed.

Jisung doesn’t stop kissing him, not for a second.

Changbin’s gaze skates across the flutter of his lashes, the bow of his lower lip, the pale stretch of his throat.

Across the pretty curve of his shoulder, under his jaw. Jisung rucks his sweater up to drop soft, open-mouthed kisses along his ribcage, down his abs, until he’s mouthing at the line where his hip meets the hem of his sweatpants, until Chan is breathless and sweet and pink across the bridge of his nose. His hands are curled up into loose fists, tucked under his chin and half-hidden within the sleeves of his sweater. He’s so pretty like this, whenever he gets too shy to ask for more. Changbin wants to spoil him with a million more kisses, until all he knows is this. Until he stops forgetting how much they love him.

“Channie-hyung,” Jisung murmurs, and Chan makes a small sound in the back of his throat, looking adorably dazed. Changbin can’t help himself—he dives back in to catch Chan’ mouth with his own, licking at his already swollen lip before swallowing the tiny whine that Chan makes when Jisung nips at the skin of his stomach and laps over the sting of it.

Changbin could kiss him forever, just like this. Laid out across the sheets, still looking comfortable and soft in his sweater, eyes half-lidded as they follow Changbin’s hands and Jisung’s mouth. He always looks at them like he’s the lucky one, like he can’t believe that he gets this. The two of them, their affection, their trust. He looks at them like he’s always afraid that he’ll have it all ripped out of his hands at any moment, quiet and pensive and loving.

Curling their fingers together, Changbin lifts Chan’ hand to press a kiss against his knuckles. “Stop it,” he says, “stop thinking so loud.”

“M’sorry,” Chan whispers, the corner of his mouth a slight downturn, and Changbin wants to kiss it away immediately. “I can’t help it.”

“We know.” Jisung crawls back up and lies down along Chan’ side, curling up against him as he rests his head against Chan’ shoulder. “We’re not going anywhere. You know that, right?”

“If you’re gonna think about anything,” Changbin says, shifting around to lie down against Chan’ other side, “think about us.”

Chan lets out a soft huff of a laugh. “I do,” he murmurs, “all the time. That’s the problem.”

“Are we a problem, now?”

“No, no, I didn’t mean—”

“Hey,” Changbin says, cutting through his rush of words. “Again, just kidding. Please.” He brushes a kiss under Chan’s jaw, and curls his fingers into his soft sweater. “We love you.”

“We love you so much.” Jisung makes a content noise when Chan’s hand comes up to stroke at the nape of his neck. “And we’re not going anywhere.”

“You’re stuck with us forever.” Changbin nips at Chan’s neck playfully, and revels in the sound of Chan’s amusement, the quiet chuckle he lets out as he squeezes Changbin’s hand in response. “There’s no getting rid of us.”

“A lifetime of annoying you to death,” Jisung says.

“A lifetime of being there for you,” Changbin adds, “every time you need us.”

“A lifetime of always needing you.” Jisung’s voice is mild, but earnest. “Always.”

Chan tugs the two of them close, and buries an exhale against the top of Jisung’s hair, before pressing a kiss to his temple, and then to Changbin’s. “Okay,” he says, voice hoarse, but it’s not the small, uncertain thing it was before. “Alright. I got it.”

“And for that, you’re buying us bubble tea tomorrow,” Changbin says, completely unbidden, and Chan shakes with a proper laugh this time, his eyes curving at the corners, sweet and happy. “And maybe we’ll think about forgiving you for making us worry like this.”

“Matcha with strawberry pearls,” Jisung says, putting a hand up, “thanks, you’re the best, no one else but you, hyung.”

“You’re both such brats. Fine,” Chan says, but he’s smiling. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> more whump to come at a later date. no promises
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/SSEOMT)


End file.
